


Don't Cry

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Undyne being a big meanie but she fixes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: Undyne accidentally scares Frisk and she doesn't know what to do about it. She doesn't do crying people. That's what she's got Papyrus for! But Papyrus isn't here and she has to deal with it.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsrule18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/gifts).



> Request: Hey! I'm Dragonsrule18 over on AO3! Thank you so much for letting us submit requests! I'd love to see a oneshot set either during the Undyne hangout or after the True Pacifist ending(no genocide route for either) where Undyne unintentionally says or does something that scares Frisk badly, either reminding them of their battle with Undyne or something bad that happened to them on the surface, and Undyne comforts them. I'd love to see this, but if you can't do it, I understand. :)
> 
> Hey there bud! Hope you like your little oneshot! <3 You def deserve it!

Undyne doesn’t even think when she does it. It’s just a reflex to her, a natural reaction. She’s used to people around her being used to her wild and loud persona. So throwing the spear and having it slam into the table, breaking it in half - and isn’t that annoying, it’s the third time this month she has to get it fixed - it feels _normal_.

But she forgets her company _isn’t_ and the child - Frisk they had called themselves - they jump before curling up on their chair. Their eyes, wide and alert, stare at the spear still embedded in the table’s surface while she shouts at them to not get up, that they’re the guest. But then their eyes turn on her, glassy and heavy with fat, unshed tears, and Undyne finally realizes that she messed up. She tries to frantically find something to say that can defuse the situation.

“Um, why not just point to what you want?” she asks, putting on a smile and clasping her hands in front of her chest in a non-threatening gesture. She’d seen her granny do that tons of times and people loved her granny, even though granny was just as crazy as Undyne is.

But whatever magic granny possessed, Undyne does _not_. Frisk’s tears spill over, running down their round cheeks and after a small hiccup the dams break. Frisk is now sobbing at her kitchen table and Undyne, she’s…

Welp, she’s panicking.

“No nononono, squirt come on, don’t eh, don’t be scared? I wasn’t attacking you! We’re friends, yes? YES. Please _stop crying_ ,” she babbles frantically, rushing forward to dematerialize the spear, as if that will help the situation. But rushing forward is the _wrong_ thing to do, because Frisk flinches back like they’ve been struck and Undyne freezes on the spot, so unsure what to do.

She doesn’t handle situations like this! She doesn’t do the crying people and the problems that can’t be solved with a solid right hook to the face. She has Papyrus for this specific purpose, but that lying, cheating bag of bones just jumped out her window like- like-

Oh Stars, what is she going to do??

“Come on kid, I dunno how to make it better. I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to scare you,” she tries, feeling the fight being leached out of her by the endless sobbing. She’s never been dearmed like this before, but this kid, _this fucking kid_ just keeps on _beating her_ and it’s so annoying!

Frisk lifts their arms towards her and for a moment she stares at them dumbstruck, not understanding the gesture. “I-I don’t-” she begins, but she’s cut off.

“Hug them you fishbrain!” comes Papyrus’ voice from the window.

“I knew that!” Undyne calls out to him. “You don’t have to tell me ho- HEY, PAPYRUS! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE THIS IS ME AND THE SQUIRT’S BONDING TIME!” Papyrus disappears from the window again with a audible wink and Undyne shakes her head at him.

Frisk has lowered their arms when Undyne turns back to them, but she still scoops them up, ignoring the little flinch they give when she moves again. She foregoes the chair and sits on the floor instead, letting them curl up in her arms and cry into her top.

“There, there little one,” she mumbles to Frisk, hearing her granny’s voice whisper the words in her ear, like she heard them years ago when she was the kid that needed comforting. She rubs a hand over Frisk’s back and holds them closer when they start crying harder, feeling like maybe this isn’t all about her. “The fight makes the reward worth winning,” she tells Frisk, just like her granny told her once. “We cry so that our smiles burn brighter, like the Stars in the Sky. It has to be dark before we can see their beauty.” For some unknown reason, it helps. Frisk starts to calm down and soon it’s only small hiccups and deep sighs coming from them. Undyne doesn’t know what else to say, but it seems that right now, saying nothing is doing the right thing. So she stays silent, a small smile stretching her lips.

Maybe she does have a bit of her granny’s magic after all.


End file.
